The structure of the stage in the theater is a typical font “”, the stage equipment generally comprises the main stage lifting table and the rear wagon rotating stage. The motor function of this stage equipment is mostly single and the changes of the stage which are provided by the stage equipment are very limited. The stage equipment is huge, especially the rear wagon rotating stage. Because the whole volume and the overall weight are large, the requirement of the civil structure of the theatre and the manufacture and installation of the equipment is very high. The investment is high and the use ratio is low. Some theatres or performance places had to give up part or all these equipment during design and building. But with the complicated diversified layout of modern play, the requirement of audience for the drama performance improves continually, and the requirement of the entertainment equipment is higher. Light weight, multiple functions, convenient use, high-usage, high efficiency, economic, etc, has become the developing direction of the entertainment equipment in the future. For the theatre lack of investment scale, the stage equipment can reduce but the function is not reduced, it also can save construction investment.